Alive and Dead
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had to make a choice that one fateful day. For her, it really was a life or death situation, so would she later regret her decision she made in Natsu's stead? This story is a crossover between Princess Resurrection and Fairy Tail, I just put it as a regular story because Not many people read crossovers. :) I hope you enjoy reading! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Hey Alice-chan here with another story! I know I should really finish my other stories first, but I just couldn't help myself! I'm so sorry. This chapter is rather short, but I had to wrap it up fast or my mom was gonna kill me! So here you have it! This is a crossover of Princess Resurrection and Fairy Tail. For those of you who don't know what Princess Resurrection is, you should read it. It's actually pretty good. I'm not going to keep you from the chapter any longer, so without further ado, I give you Alive and Dead!**

* * *

It was supposed to be a regular mission for Team Natsu of Fairy Tail. Deal with some pesky bandits, that was all. They'd handled dark guilds, demons, and so much worse like the potential destruction of the world along with everything in it, some bandits shouldn't have been a problem. But for some reason everything had went wrong. The bandits turned out to be mages. Not only were they mages, but they were mages of a dark guild. Still, it didn't seem like it would be that tough. Again, they'd handled worse, how bad could a couple of dark guild bandits be?

A fight had erupted between the team and the bandits, as was expected. But, unbeknownst to then there was a slim figure residing in the shadows casually watching their every movement. Her short, black dress blew in the light wind that blew naturally, the rest of the fabric's movement caused by the aftershock of attacks preformed in the ongoing fight. She watched the members intently, her eyes locking on one with seemingly large potential, even if _she _didn't know it herself. A piece of her long blonde hair swept in front of her eyes and she gently removed it, tucking it back behind her ear as she continued to watch soundlessly.

An attack hit Lucy and it threw her to the ground with a 'thud.' The blonde celestial mage groaned in pain but pushed herself off the ground.

"Lucy, you alright?" Natsu called to her worriedly blocking another attack from his own opponent.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Focus on your own fight," Lucy called back to her partner. Natsu finished off his foe with a final Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

"How can I do that when I'm worried about you getting your butt kicked over here?" Natsu asked teasingly. Lucy gawked at him for a brief moment before clenching her teeth and whipping out another key.

"You're saying I'm weak?" Lucy asked angrily. Natsu chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe," he answered. Lucy practically growled through her teeth, readying herself to summon another spirit.

"Don't you dare refer to me as weak!" she screamed with determination. She summoned Taurus and sent him to attack her enemy while she circled around back to get him with her whip. While he was busy with her spirit, she was preparing to capture him with her whip. Expertly she wrapped the tool around his body and tightened it. He stopped moving, tripping and falling to the ground.

"See? I knew you could do it," Natsu said with a bright smile. Lucy snickered back at him, causing him to chuckle at her. "Keep it up," Natsu encouraged. Lucy nodded; there was still a lot to be taken care of. Bandits were still coming at them in waves that seemed never ending. Natsu managed to take out another offender and he flashed a smile at Lucy. "This should be no problem for us, Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Natsu cheered, gaining a sigh from Lucy. Nevertheless, she smiled at him. He was right, and she knew it.

Lucy's thoughts were cut short by a blow to the back. She spun around quickly to see her attacker and moved just in time to avoid a magical attack. But, Lucy made a mistake. She dove to her left instead of her right which would've taken her closer to the center of the fight and closer to her teammates. Their battlefield was located near the mountains, which meant there were cliffs nearby. Her dodge, though it saved her life, had pushed her closer to the edge of one of those cliffs.

"Dammit!" Lucy muttered to herself, cursing herself for carelessly putting herself in more danger than was necessary. The dark mage in front of her snickered delightfully.

"Got you cornered, don't I little missy?" the mage mused. Lucy gritted her teeth and clenched her teeth. This was bad. Lucy reached for her keys, ready to summon her faithful friend that would undoubtedly come to her aid. But, before she could successfully remove her selected key from the key ring, the bandit threw an attack at Lucy's legs. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted over to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Lucy shouted back reassuringly. Lucy stood up and steadied herself. Instead of reaching for her keys she reached for her whip this time. She tried to get it around the man's legs, but failed when he cleverly dodged it.

"Goodbye little miss fairy," the mage said with a smirk. He shoved his hand at her lower chest and shoved her off the cliff. Lucy flailed as she struggled to gain her footing, but to no avail. Her foot slid off of the edge of the cliff, small bits of rock breaking away and falling with her. Luckily, the cliff wasn't very high and she managed to land without hurting herself too much.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in a panic when he saw Lucy slide off the edge of the cliff. He shoved his attacker off of him and rushed to the side of the cliff to try and aid his comrade. "Lucy, you okay?" he shouted down worriedly. He heard Lucy gasp but she lifted her head to flash him a smile and nod.

"I- I'm fine, Natsu! Go help the others! Come back and get me when you guys are done up there!" Lucy shouted up, though not without difficulty.

"Are you sure?" Natsu yelled down, not quite believing Lucy. She nodded and assured him she was fine.

After Natsu disappeared to help Gray and Erza fight Lucy flopped onto the ground. She gasped in pain and choked on her saliva a bit. With lifted a very shaky hand up to her chest where she'd been hit and her fingers wrapped around what seemed to be a handle. She gasped and clenched her teeth as she moved the blade that protruded from her chest.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her violently shaking body. In one swift movement, she yanked the blade from her body causing a cry of pain to slip past her lips. She covered her wound with her hand, applying pressure to try and slow the bleeding. Her teammates would be done soon, and then they'd rush to her aid. She waited and waited, but it seemed that the minutes dragged on to feel like hours. She began to feel lightheaded.

"Natsu," she breathed out quietly as her vision began to blur drastically. She vaguely saw the outline of a girl with long blonde hair. Who was that?

"Interesting indeed," the girl mused to herself. Lucy felt the last bit of her life drift away, and slowly her eyes drifted shut. It was at that moment that Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail died.

* * *

**END NOTE: Short, I know. But, was it good? Should I continue? Those of you who HAVE read Princess Resurrection probably want me to continue, since you're probably already guessing what's going to happen. But let me know what you thought. No flaming reviews please. By the way, I haven't read too far into Princess Resurrection, so bear with me! Bye for now!**

**~Alice-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: Sorry for the long wait guys! But here's the second chapter. It's not very long. Sorry about that. :( But I have some ideas for the next chapter so the wait shouldn't be too long. My spring break is this week, so hopefully I'll have time to update all or most of my stories. I just updated What About Your Happiness? today and have some really important FT news in my end note. Check it out if you're interested~! Without blah blah blah blah blah... Whatever... just read :)**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. What happened? She heard a soft chuckle of amusement and she sat up to look around for whoever it was that was laughing. She was surprised to see a girl wearing a short, black dress and a tiara. Her hair was long and golden-blonde and her eyes seemed to be a mahogany-red.

"Welcome back," the girl said smugly. She wore an amused smirk on her face. "Now, listen carefully," she said, "my name is Hime and from now on you'll be my loyal servant." She folded her arms across her chest in somewhat stubborn yet official kind of manner.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked with slight disgust. Hime scoffed, her smirk increasing in size.

"You died and I brought you back to life," she explained. "You're practically immortal now, but you have to serve me for as long as you live. You'll die again if I can't rebreathe the flame of life into you. Having a mage as one of my servants should be useful."

Lucy's eyes were wide in terror. She… she died? How had she died? When? How long was she dead for? What about Natsu and the others? Were they looking for her? Did they know that she'd died? And what about her spirits? If she died then all her contracts were broken!

"I managed to get ahold of your spirits. It's been arranged so that the contracts you held remain intact as long as I'm able to revive you," Hime said almost as if on cue. Lucy was at a loss for words. How on Earthland did she manage to keep her contracts intact?

"Now, you'll be living with me from now on, so you'll need to leave your friends. I'll give you a week or so to say goodbye and finish up anything you have to do. And try not to tell them about all this, okay?" Hime snickered. "We wouldn't want them worrying would we?"

Lucy clenched her teeth and glared at Hime. How dare she just waltz in and take control of her life… literally!

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lucy inquired coldly. Hime chuckled again.

"Really it should be me worrying about if I can trust you. You're such a silly girl," the blonde commented. "You seem to be acting rather resentful toward me. Why is that?" she asked.

"You really have to ask that question?" Lucy replied with a question of her own. "I died and now I have someone I've never met or even heard of telling me that I have to live the rest of my near immortal life serving them after I leave behind my friends and guild for a reason that I can't even tell them! You're not being a very nice person either, ya know," Lucy pointed out venomously.

"Mm, don't take it personally, I'm like this to almost everyone," Hime explained casually still sounding a bit bitter. Lucy scoffed. She _always _got stuck with the weird ones! She ended up going to Fairy Tail. They were all weird, but she ended up on a team with Natsu Dragneel and his cat Happy, of all things. They had to be the weirdest out of the whole bunch. Example number two: her first mission… got stuck trying to steal a book from a guy named Duke Everlue. Her team had her pretending to apply for a maid position for the creep and boy was he a weirdo. Should the list be continued, or do you get the idea?

"I still don't know if I should trust you," Lucy said through her teeth. "There isn't a mage alive that can actually bring someone back from the dead that isn't a dark mage or something."

"What about your little friend, Wendy, was it?" Hime retorted. Lucy jumped to her feet.

"How do you know about Wendy?" Lucy practically growled. Hime just smirked. "The only reason she was able to bring that guy back was because he was inside a lacrima. There were special circumstances."

"But she _could _do it. She's not a dark mage, is she?" Lucy gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Damn this woman to hell and back! "If you really don't believe me and don't want to trust me then fine, go back to your guild and ignore what I've said. But just remember that if I'm not there, you will die again."

Lucy didn't need the lady to say any more. She was already walking past her and planning on going home. She didn't believe that crap for a second. After she got home and cleaned herself up she was going to go back to the guild and tell everyone of the weird girl she met. They'd be on the lookout for her from now on.

* * *

Lucy had finally managed to find her way back to Magnolia. It had taken her what felt like hours. She was surprised, though. Her feet didn't really hurt. She was a bit tired though, more like exhausted actually. Her walk through the town back to her apartment was a long one filled with horrified faces of those who saw her bloody and torn attire. People gasped in shock and some even approached her asking if she was alright and needed any help. They knew she would get help from her guild, but she looked like she was in a terrible fix. The amount of blood that covered her body was enough to suggest that someone had died. She'd politely declined any help that was offered assuring everyone that she'd be fine.

When she walked into her apartment the first thing she noticed was that someone was there.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted relief in his voice yet riddled with worry. He'd sprung off of her bed and toward her with the intentions of giving her a hug. He'd been so relieved when he saw her walk through her door. The relief was quickly replaced with fear, though. She was covered in head to toe with blood. "Oh my god!" he shouted terrified. "What happened?" he asked cautiously placing a hand on her shoulder. "We looked for you after we finished the fight. When we got there you weren't there anymore. There was blood there, though. Lots of it. There was a trail leading toward the town so we thought maybe you got help and headed back to Magnolia. Erza stayed behind to look for you while we came back," Natsu explained. He pulled Lucy into his chest hugging her tightly. "I thought… I was so scared that we weren't gonna find you. I…" Natsu no longer tried to say the words.

"_I thought you were dead."_ Lucy knew that those were the words that he wasn't saying. She didn't know what to think of that, though. She no longer cared. Natsu's body shook against hers and she wrapped her arms around him in return to try and calm him down.

"It's okay. I'm fine, I'm here," Lucy cooed into his ear. Finally he released her.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded.

"What?" Lucy shouted incredulously. Did he really just say that?

"You're covered in blood, Luce. I want to make sure that it's not too serious," he explained.

"I'm fine, Natsu. I promise," Lucy assured him. After much persuasion Lucy had finally convinced Natsu that she was okay. All she needed was a nice warm bath and some sleep. So he rushed off to the guild to inform everyone that their favorite celestial mage was alive and well. Unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong.

"I told you this would happen, didn't I?" Hime used looking down at the body sprawled out awkwardly on the apartment floor. "Silly, ignorant girl."

* * *

**END NOTE: Not much of a chapter, right? but at least something's happening. LOL Lucy died in the first chapter. Second chapter she's resurrected only to die again at the end of the chapter. You've got to admit that it's at least a little bit funny. Anyways, review please! Thanks to all of you who are being patient with me. I know that I'm kind of a "popular" author... alright not really. Anyways I know a lot of people have been waiting for me to update MANY of my stories. I even have some poor, neglected Merlin stories I need to update. I just want to say thank you for being so patient with me. **

**Pie for now~!**

**~Alice-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: this is a teeny tiny chapter, but it's better than nothing, right? I feel bad for not updating anything in like forever! I've been busy, and being a lazy person with a busy schedule is never a good thing. Anyways, I hope it's at least a good short chapter. I'm trying to write the next chapter of TDM as well, so bear with me on that. I'm hoping to go on an updating spree of sorts. :3 stay interested for me? I hope that people are still hanging on. I've gotten lots of fan-mail recently... yes... fan-mail through ... O.O I honestly couldn't believe it! I only get a few messages, but still it blows my mind. Anyways, I'll continue with that after this tiny chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

She was starting to hear sounds again. Light was filtering through her eyelids and irritated her to no end. She felt a burn in her muscles as she moved them the slightest bit to see if they were still attached to her body. She groaned, sitting up ever so slowly.

"Well, it looks like you've finally woken up," Hime said smugly. If you could ever hear a smirk, that would be the time. Lucy opened her eyes cautiously that perfect smirk indeed gracing the mysterious woman's face. Lucy still had no idea why that Hime girl, whoever she was, thought it was perfectly fine to just insert herself in Lucy's life.

"Why are you still here?" Lucy asked coldly. She glared and the woman with long, blonde hair, much like her own. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." Hime snickered as Lucy began to push herself to her feet grimacing at the soreness of her body.

"Have you learned nothing?" she asked with amusement ringing in her voice. "You'll die without me around," she finished planting her hands on her hips in that cocky manner that Lucy simply couldn't stand.

"Let me die!" Lucy spat at her, words cold and venomous. Hime chuckled darkly with more amusement shining in her eyes.

"What about your friends?" she asked. The words stuck a cord with Lucy. That bitch would leave her friends out of it! "Do you really want to hurt them because of one selfish decision?" She held a smug grin firm on her lips. "Won't your real death hurt them more than knowing that you can die as many times as you'd like?"

"But you said I'd have to leave them behind!" Lucy shouted. She was clenching her teeth and fists as she spoke. Tears were pricking at her eyes and it frustrated her. Hime sighed heavily and flipped her hair.

"Fine! How about we make a deal instead? You can continue to live here with your friends but when I require your assistance you come with me. Think of it as a job request that you'll have to take," she suggested with an uninterested tone, picking up a picture frame from Lucy's table and setting it back down with a bored expression.

Lucy folded her arms over her chest. Her face was twisted into a look of contemplation and she tapped her fingers on her arms, absentmindedly tapping her foot on the ground. It wasn't too bad of an idea, but she was still very skeptical about Hime in general. Who was she exactly? But, she didn't want to hurt her friends.

Before she opened her mouth to speak a memory flashed through Lucy's mind. It was Natsu, the fear he practically never showed was so plainly evident on his face. It was because of her. She had caused him to be like that and she never wanted him to be that way again. Natsu being scared? That just didn't suit him.

"Okay, it's a deal!" Lucy said with determination nodding to herself as if to solidify her resolve. Hime smiled pleasantly at her.

"What a fine decision."

* * *

**END NOTE: thanks for reading this puny thing! XD I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable. Anyways, thank you to all of you who have become devoted readers and even real fans! I can't tell you how giddy and happy I feel when I think about the fact that I actually have FANS! I actually want to be a professional writer in terms of my career. I'm writing two books at the moment, as most of my long-time readers know. :) You'll be happy to know that I've gotten more completed with one of them. I'm almost done with ch. 6! The story itself is, if I may be so bold, freakin AWESOME!**

**I'd like to take a moment to make some comments and statements that are outside of the world of fanfiction for the most part. I would like to ask that all of my current fans do the best they can to spread the word about me and my talent that you all claim I have. If I'm going to be a successful writer then I'm going to need a huge following! Also, thank you for all your support! I truly understand why famous people always say such heartwarming things to their fans. It's because, honestly, the fans are everything that make doing what they do enjoyable. I love being able to make you guys smile, laugh, cry, and do all sorts of things. So, until I can do that again, PIE FOR NOW~~**

**~Alice-chan!**


End file.
